


A Noble Sin

by PRemington900



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, F/M, Forbidden Love, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRemington900/pseuds/PRemington900
Summary: She was a noble, he was a commoner. What they did together was a sin, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying every minute of it. Plagued with guilt for what he had done, Henry of Skalitz has chosen to avoid all contact with Lady Stephanie. However, after being offered to stay the night, the Lady of Talmberg confronts him in the hopes of continuing her sin with the man she truly loves.
Relationships: Henry of Skalitz/Lady Stephanie of Talmberg
Kudos: 15





	A Noble Sin

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going everyone, I bet no one expected a fic like this to suddenly pop up.
> 
> Kingdom Come Deliverance has been a major obsession that has consumed my life that past few months. It's so good, it's almost, ALMOST I SAY, on par with games like Skyrim. However, not many people are writing fanfics on this game, in fact, FF.net doesn't even have a category for KCD. AO3 has a few fics on the game but they're mostly comprised of fics featuring HenryXHans. I've searched and searched but I couldn't find a romance fic featuring Henry and his two love interests, Theresa and Lady Stephanie. So, I thought I'd write this one-shot.
> 
> Warhorse Studios did come out with a DLC called "A Woman's Lot" which did gives us additional dates with Theresa but Stephanie was left out in the cold. It's a shame because I feel like their relationship could've been explored a little more. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for.
> 
> Word of warning, this contains smut so if it's not your cup of tea, turn back now. If not, then enjoy the fic starring Henry of Skalitz and Lady Stephanie of Talmberg. Takes place after "The House of God" quest.

"Hey, Henry's come to see us!"

He waved at the greetings he received from the citizens of Talmberg as he and his trusty steed, Roach, rode onward to the castle. He had finished his task at the Sasau Monastery and needed to report the results to Sir Divish.

It all started when his liege, Sir Radzig, had told him that the Lord of Talmberg requested his presence in investigating a delicate matter regarding his stonemason. The man in question had been accused of delivering inferior stone to the Sasau Monastery, resulting in the death of a worker. Sir Divish refused to believe that his quarry master would do something so irresponsible and believed that the Monastery was looking for an excuse to get out of the contract so they could purchase cheaper stone elsewhere.

Seeking answers, and knowing full well of Henry's reputation for solving problems, he requested that the young Squire to investigate and report back to him once he had found out the truth.

Henry was more than happy to help; Sir Divish had always been kind to him, having provided for the former blacksmith after Skalitz was burned to the ground by Sigismund and his Cuman army. After officially becoming Sir Radzig's Squire, he would occasionally visit Talmberg to chat with the Lord that had saved his life, sometimes bonding over a game of dice.

However, his recent visits to Talmberg had dwindled the last couple of months as a result of... circumstances he'd rather not think about at the moment.

After leaving Roach with the stablemaster, a guard escorted Henry to Sir Divish, who was currently in the dining hall enjoying a meal. But, when he walked in, he froze at the sight of his dining companion. The one person he was hoping to avoid.

Stephanie, Lady of Talmberg.

When Henry first met her, he was mesmerized by how beautiful she was, not just on the outside, but on the inside too. In his mind, she was the perfect embodiment of a noble. Respectful and kind to everyone regardless of social class, she would freely converse with her subjects and treat them as if they were equals. If all nobility were like her, Bohemia would be much better off.

She was especially kind to Henry when they first met, ensuring that he was well fed and even arranged for him to have a proper bed after the suffering he went through. She also lent him her ear, allowing him to tell her his story.

He should be happy to see her. But in truth, he wasn't.

After their last encounter, which involved her... rewarding him for helping her with her cousin's wedding, Henry had been avoiding her. Whenever he had business in Talmberg, he would refuse to make eye contact with her or even speak to her. Sometimes when she attempted to talk to him, he would pretend that he didn't hear her or try to converse with someone else to look busy.

He knew this was cruel and that she didn't deserve such treatment, but it was the only option he had.

Seeing her again, in the same room with Sir Divish, Henry could feel his heartbeat rapidly out of fear. He took a few deep breaths before deciding to give the Lord his report and leave as soon as possible.

"My lord." The guard bowed. "Forgive my interruption, but Henry of Skalitz has arrived."

"Ah, yes." Sir Divish responded. "Please, leave us." He ordered, and the guard complied, giving a bow before leaving. "Henry! I'm glad you're here. Please, come join us."

"U-Um, yes, my lord." He nodded. He quickly glanced at Lady Stephanie, who looked at him with a sad smile. He gave a short bow to show respect. "Good day, my Lady."

"Good day, Henry. It's so good to see you." She replied without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Once Henry was seated, a servant poured him some wine. He took a sip, trying to calm his nerves and not come off as suspicious in front of Sir Divish. The wine was delicious, very exquisite for a common man like him.

"So tell me, lad." The Lord of Talmberg began, setting down his wine so he could talk business. "What have you learned?"

"Well, uh..." He cleared his throat, trying to ignore Lady Stephanie's presence and address Sir Divish. "I've got good news, Sir. The source of the problem was inside the Monastery. There was nothing more to it."

"And the construction?" The Lord raised an eyebrow, hoping for more good news.

"It will continue." Henry finished. "As it turns out, the Master Builder's helper was to blame for everything. With him out of the way, the work will run smoothly again."

"I'm glad to hear it." The Lord of Talmberg let out a sigh of relief. "I knew you were the right person for this job. You've accomplished your task admirably, Henry. And I should reward you for it!" He complimented before handing the Squire a sack full of groschen.

"It was my pleasure, my Lord." Henry thanked him for his reward.

Afterward, he and the Lord had a friendly chat with one another, talking about Henry's recent adventures. Throughout their conversation, the young Squire had noticed that Lady Stephanie had been quiet the whole time, her eyes trained on his. He tried his best to ignore it; he couldn't help but glance in her direction now and then. Thankfully, Sir Divish was utterly ignorant, believing that his wife was simply entranced by the adventures of Henry of Skalitz.

"Seems you've been through quite a lot, my boy." Sir Divish pointed out. "You've come a long way."

"Thank you, my Lord," Henry replied before he stood up and bowed. "I should probably be heading back to Rattay. I thank you for your hospitality, Sir Divish. Lady Stephanie."

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" The Lady of Talmberg questioned, which caused the young Squire to freeze in his tracks. "It must have been a long trip from Sasau. Surely, you must be tired, no?"

"Well, I..." He scratched his head, trying to find a way to get out of this.

"Why not stay the night? I'm sure Sir Robard would love to catch up with you." She offered sincerely.

"With a bit of sparring, no doubt." Sir Divish quipped, sharing a laugh with his wife.

"Well, uh..." Henry wanted to reject the offer, come up with some half-assed excuse, and leave immediately. At the very least, find somewhere else to sleep other than here. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was exhausted. The trip from Sasau took longer than he had expected, thanks to that accursed Cuman ambush that he encountered on his way here. With a sigh of defeat, he chose to accept their offer. "If you insist."

"We do, lad." Sir Divish gave a friendly tap to his shoulder. "Your room is just as you left it. I'll ask the guards to give you some privacy."

"I... I thank you for your generosity." With no other choice, he accepted the offer and took this as his opportunity to escape. He stood up from the table and gave a polite bow. "Enjoy the rest of your day, My Lord. My Lady." With that, he turned around and left the dining hall.

As he left, he glimpsed over his shoulder and saw Lady Stephanie watching him go, the hurt in her eyes was apparent to him. He ignored it and made his way to his room. He bit his lip and clenched his fist, holding back the tears, frustrated and angry with himself for treating her like this. But, he didn't know what else to do.

He knew how he felt towards her, how enamored he was with her. But it doesn't matter.

_We could never be together_.

* * *

When Stephanie saw Henry leave in such a hurry, she couldn't help but feel hurt as she knew full well what he was doing.

The Lady of Talmberg wasn't stupid; she knew full well that he was ignoring her. He had been for months. Every time she tried to converse with him, he would rush off in another direction or talk to someone else to make it look like he was busy.

This treatment broke her heart. She cared for Henry a great deal, considered him to be one of her only real friends who she could be open and honest with. She remembered the day they first met, hearing him tell the story about how Skalitz was burned to the ground, how his parents were killed before his very eyes. Just hearing such a painful tale broke her heart, she wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him everything was going ok. That's why the next time she saw him, it was so surprising to see how much he had grown.

In the short span of a few days, through training and hard work, Henry was no longer the helpless peasant from Skalitz who couldn't even wield a sword properly, but a formidable and gallant knight in the company of Sir Radzig Kobyla. She was awestruck by how much he had changed.

That's why to have him ignore her, to have him pretend like she wasn't there, desiring his company, it killed her inside. But she knew why he was doing this, why he wouldn't even look at her anymore.

_It was because of that night_. She remembered. _Our night together_.

"Henry seems a bit stiff, I wonder why." Her husband said, taking note of the young Squire's strange behavior. "Poor lad must've had a rough trip."

Stephanie let out a sigh; happy her husband hadn't caught on. As much as she respected him, Divish could be a bit clueless sometimes. Once the servants collected their dishes, the Lord and Lady of Talmberg left the dining hall and returned to their daily routine.

"My love?" Stephanie called out before he could leave. "Will you be busy tonight?"

"I'm afraid so." He regrettably said. "I'll need to speak with the Rupert about resuming our stone trade with Sasau; it'll likely take up my whole evening."

"Oh." She responded with a blank, almost emotionless response. Although, thanks to her husband's cluelessness, he didn't catch on.

"I'm sorry, dear." Divish apologized. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's no trouble at all, love." She put on a fake smile and dismissed his offer. "It's not your fault."

"Thank you for understanding my dearest." Divish leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving to return to his duties.

She knew she should be upset, disappointed that her husband still chose work over her.

Again.

But she wasn't. She had gotten so used to it that it became normal for her, and quite frankly, she didn't care enough to be hurt by it. While she greatly respected and admired her husband, the love she felt for him had greatly diminished to the point of it being non-existent. She knew their relationship had become strained after his long imprisonment by Havel Medek of Valdek when he conquered the castle of Talmberg back in 1391, not to mention their subsequent attempts to conceive ended in nothing but stillbirths.

She was living in a loveless marriage, alone and ignored.

She looked down at the castle courtyard, watching her subjects go about their business. As she contemplated what she should do for the rest of the evening, she looked toward the lodge where Henry's room was. An idea popped in her head as a smile graced her lips. This was the chance she needed, the perfect opportunity to finally be alone with him and confront him on his actions. Stephanie could feel her heart beat with anticipation. This time, he wouldn't be able to ignore her; she would get the answers she deserved.

_I'll let him know the truth_. She declared. _About how I feel for him_.

* * *

Henry laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. He looked around, just as Sir Divish said, his room remained untouched even after all these months. Letting out a sigh, he decided to get some sleep, come sunrise he would pack and leave.

He slept soundly; hopefully, he wouldn't suffer any nightmares tonight.

"Henry?"

He slowly opened his eyes as he could've sworn he heard someone call his name. Letting out a yawn, he figured it was his imagination before closing his eyes once more.

"Henry, wake up."

He then felt a poke on his arm and realized it was not his imagination. There was someone in his room. He immediately shot out of bed and turned over to see who had disturbed his slumber.

"Relax, Henry. It's me."

"L-Lady Stephanie?!" He exclaimed quietly. While he was glad it was her and not some thief trying to steal from him, he was still on guard. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with you." She told him. "It's been so long since we last spoke privately. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh. Uh..." He stumbled over his words, realizing that he was trapped with no way out. He didn't know what to say; he had been avoiding her for so long that his mind went blank. "Well, I apologize, My Lady." He sat up so he could speak with her. "Um, is there anything you'd like to talk about."

"There is actually." She said matter-of-factly with a small frown. "Maybe you could explain why you've been avoiding me every time you visit."

"I... uh," Henry muttered nervously. He could see it in her eyes; Lady Stephanie was mad. Was this why she asked him to say the night so that she could confront him about this? "I don't understand, My Lady. I'm not avoiding..."

"Don't lie to me, Henry." She demanded, which caused the young Squire to wince. He could feel the anger and pain in her voice. As much as it hurt to know he had caused this, he could only imagine how she was feeling. "Have I done something to upset you? Do you... hate me?"

"Hate you?!" He placed a hand over his chest in shock by her question, hurt by the fact that she came to such a ridiculous conclusion, "I could never hate you, My Lady!"

"Then why are you doing this?" She asked once more, this time a bit more calmly. "If something is wrong, Henry, tell me, and we can fix this. Please, tell me why?"

"Why?" He closed his eyes and looked down, not strong enough to look her in the eye as he gave her his reason. "You know why, My Lady. You know exactly why."

"Henry..." She whispered. Even though he didn't give her a specific answer, she knew what he was talking about. That night, when he returned after gathering the items needed for her cousin's wedding when he comforted her after she confessed her feelings of loneliness and unhappiness.

The night they sinned together.

"What we did... it shouldn't have happened." He told her. "You were upset; I brought up bad memories of your past and took advantage of you."

"H-Henry! That's true at all!" She protested, disagreeing with what he said. "I... what we did together was wrong, I know that. But, it didn't feel wrong." She told him which made him look at her, surprised by what she had said. "I wanted it too."

"I... I know." He sadly nodded, breaking eye contact with her once more. "And that's why I can't be near you. If people found out what we did together, it's not just my life that will be ruined. It's yours. You'll lose everything."

"B-But." As much as she wanted to fight back, she couldn't deny the truth of his words. The moment they laid together, they had committed a grave sin, one that will likely follow them to their graves.

"You're a noble, and I'm a commoner. Not only that, you're a married woman." He spoke the facts. "God may forgive us for what we've done, but I would never forgive myself if your life was ruined because of me."

When Henry voiced his thoughts, he thought that would be the end of it. That Lady Stephanie would leave him and head back to her chambers. That this would be the last time they spoke privately and any further communication between them would be business only. But when she grabbed his hands and held them tenderly, her next words would soon prove him wrong.

"I know the consequences, but I don't care." She said firmly. "Because I love you, Henry."

When he heard those words leave her mouth, his eyes widened in disbelief. Stephanie, Lady of Talmberg, the most beautiful and kind soul in all of Bohemia, just confessed her love for him. When he looked up to meet her eyes, there wasn't a shred of hesitation or regret. She was dead serious.

"Lady Stephanie." He said, still in shock from her confession. "Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart. The love I had for Divish is gone, you're the only one on my mind, the only one who can make me smile, the only one who makes me feel alive." She continued. "I'm in love with you, Henry of Skalitz. You, and only you."

Once those words reached his ears, any lingering doubts were thrown under the bridge. The woman he loved had just told him that she loved him. Knowing that, there was no need to hold back his feelings any longer. He immediately withdrew his hands from hers and pulled her into a hug, burying his head into her neck. She returned the sentiment, wrapping her arms around him as they both cried together.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Please forgive me!" Henry begged for forgiveness.

"I do, my love! I do!" Stephanie said through the tears, sensually running her hands through his hair.

"I've loved you for so long, since the day I met you. I never dreamed that you would love me back." Henry confessed as they withdrew from themselves, their arms still wrapped around each other as they looked at one another. "Is it all right? For me to love you?"

"Yes, Henry. Yes, it is." She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his, cupping his cheeks. "Don't focus on anything else. Keep your eyes only on me."

"Always, my love," Henry said as he closed his eyes. "Always."

The two leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss. Being able to do this again after many months since they were last intimate brought back pleasant memories, and they were excited to relive them once again. In an attempt to get more comfortable, Stephanie stood up and sat in Henry's lap, wrapping her legs around him. The young Squire let out a pleasant moan; the Lady of Talmberg's lips were so soft, so sweet. Eventually, the two came up for air, both breathing heavily. After a while, Henry leaned in and attacked his beloved's neck with a flurry of kisses, causing her to moan and giggle.

"Oh, Henry." She latched onto the back of his head, feeling him kiss and suck on her neck. She knew he would leave marks, but at the moment, she didn't give a fuck. She wanted more. As her young lover continued his assault on her neck, she decided to take it up a notch and grind against him, feeling that wonderful sword of his. They both let out a groan but refused to stop.

Suddenly, Henry planted his hands on her ass, squeezing gently and feeling the luscious cheeks she possessed.

"Fuck!" She cursed, so far into this that she didn't have time to apologize for spewing such an obscene word. They continued to dry hump with no end in sight. "I-I'm cumming!" She warned him before pulling back and slammed her mouth against his. With one final thrust, she let out a scream against his as she came for the first time in months.

After pulling back, the two took a moment to catch their breath, though Henry's hands refused to part from Stephanie's beautiful ass. She knew she looked like a complete mess. Her hair was a disaster, she was sweating like crazy, and she came while fully clothed. If anyone were to look at her, they would not see a proud noblewoman, but a lust-crazed whore.

But that didn't matter. Because right now, that's exactly what she wanted to be. However, she knew that there were others sleeping in the lodge, and this wasn't the proper place for such activities.

"Let's go to my quarters." She whispered in his ear. "My husband is working late; we can be loud as much as we want."

"L-Lady Stephanie." Her change in attitude shocked Henry, but that didn't mean it wasn't turning him on.

"No, Henry." She shook her head. "When it's just us, call me Stephanie."

He nodded as she got off of him and grabbed his hand, leading him out of his room as they made their way to her living quarters. Thankfully, there were barely any guards present, so no one was able to witness the Lady of Talmberg dragging another man off to her room.

Once they had arrived and the door was locked, Henry immediately scooped up Stephanie in his arms, carrying her bridal style and pun around in happiness. She laughed at the gesture and held onto her lover.

"Look at you, treating me like a princess." She said before leaning to kiss his cheek. "Take me to bed, my gallant knight."

"Of course, my dearest." He said as he put her down onto the bed and allowed her to take off her clothes. Upon seeing her naked body, he was awestruck by how beautiful she was. She was like an angel sent by God himself. Not wanting her to be the only one naked, He immediately took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"My God, you're so handsome." She said, tracing his chest and stomach with her hands, feeling the muscle that he had built from months of training and killing bandits. Stephanie went for his pants, seeing the massive bulge straining against his trousers. She pulled down his pants and undergarments down in one go, his cock freed from his prison and almost hit her in the face. "Such a big sword, so strong. I missed this so much," She said, remembering how this gorgeous cock made her feel alive all those months ago. Wrapping her hand around his throbbing unit, Stephanie gave it a few strokes before leaning in, pressing her face against it, feeling the heat and warmth emitting off of it.

"Stephanie." He groaned at her ministrations. The feeling of her soft hands on his thick hard cock nearly set his soul ablaze.

Pulling back, she leaned in and gave the tip a soft lick. Henry groaned at the wet feeling of her tongue. She continued before placing a soft kiss against his shaft. Once she had warmed up, she gave his tip one final kiss before shoving the rest of his sword inside her mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled out as the Lady of Talmberg used her noble mouth to suck his dick.

Back and forth, she bobbed her head on his cock while using her free hand to fondle his balls. If there was a word to describe the taste, it was like tasting the most forbidden fruits of the world, one that could possibly turn into an addiction. Suddenly, she stopped and released his cock with a wet pop, looking up at Henry with the lewdest smile he had ever seen on a noblewoman.

"Henry, can you take over?" She asked

"You mean?" He questioned.

"Yes." Stephanie nodded. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

As if he was given an order, he latched onto her head and shoved his dick down her throat, much to her surprise. He thrust into her mouth with reckless abandon, hearing her choke and gag on the delicious treat. She grabbed onto his thighs and allowed the young Squire to use her mouth however he pleased.

After a while, Henry could feel himself reaching his peak. He knew it was only a matter of time.

"Stephanie. I'm gonna...!" He went faster, wanting to pour his cum down her noble throat. With one final thrust, he had gotten his wish.

The Lady of Talmberg's eyes widened, feeling her lover shove his cock all the way down her throat as he released. As she pulled back, she attempted to swallow every last drop, not wanting to let a single drop of her lover's cum go to waste. Once she did, she wiped her mouth before using her tongue to clean his hardening sword.

"That was delicious, Henry." She said, giving his shaft one last kiss. "Have you been eating apples?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah." He scratched his back; a bit put off by the awkward question. "Stephanie, are you ok? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked with concern.

"No, my love. Not at all. That was exactly what I needed." She smiled before standing up to give him a kiss. She laid on the bad with her legs spread, revealing her dripping pussy before the young Squire. She gestured with her finger to join her, and he got into position. Once he placed his dick against her wet cavern, he wanted one final confirmation before going forward.

"Stephanie. Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in the world." She said as she kissed him. "Do it, my love. Fuck me, just like you did before."

That was all he needed to let loose. He pushed forward, inserting the tip just to take things slow. Stephanie let out a moan before giving Henry a look that told him to go all out. He immediately rammed the rest of his cock inside her, causing her to let out a scream of absolute pleasure.

"God, yes!" She yelled, thanking God for bringing Henry back to her so that they could make love again. After a few minutes, the young Squire began to move. The feeling of his cock attacking her inside was indescribable. She had sex many times before with Divish in their attempts to conceive a child, but nothing could compare to this. "Yes, Henry! Take me! Fuck me like some dirty bathmaid!"

"Stephanie! For the love of God! You're so tight!" He groaned as he continued to pound her noble pussy. For a woman who's had more experience than him, she was incredibly tight.

Wanting to change things up a bit, Henry grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up from the bed, shoving his cock further into her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He shoved her up against a wall, continuing his thrusts while planting kisses against her neck.

"Oh, Henry! It feels so good!" Stephanie knew she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so close!"

"Me too!" She replied.

"Inside!" She demanded, tightening her arms and legs around him, refusing to let him part from her. "Cum inside me, Henry! Fill me! Give me a child! Pour your seed into me! NOW!"

Henry put all of his might into fulfilling her request, slamming into her until he could give her what she most desired. With one final thrust, he released his essence inside her.

Stephanie let out a piercing scream, one strong enough to wake up most of the castle. Feeling her lover's cum flow through her, she never felt so satisfied, so happy and loved.

Henry carried her to the bed. Once they got comfortable, they starting kissing once more before breaking apart.

"I missed this," Stephanie said. "What about you?"

"I've wanted to do this again for so long. It almost feels like a dream." Henry admitted.

"Henry." She snuggled closer to him, resting against his chest.

"Is it possible that I..." He started, which caused her to look at him with curiosity. "That I could give you a child?"

"That..." She paused before thinking it over. Divish was a lost cause; after many attempts, it was clear that he could not give her a child. But Henry was different. "There's a possibility." She chose to believe. "Would... would you like that?"

"With you." He kissed her forehead. "Yes."

"Henry." She was on the verge of tears, hearing that Henry would gladly give her a child, it made her love him even more. "I would be proud to carry your child. I... I know our situation is difficult, but I will do everything to make this work. To make us work." She looked up at him. "I can't be your wife, but I can be yours. Your woman, your lover..." She leaned and whispered in his ear. "...your whore."

That lit a fire inside Henry, and soon enough, he was ready to go again.

When Stephanie felt him harden inside her once more, she let out a small chuckle, realizing that their fun was far from over.

"Again, my love?" She asked.

"Again." He said as he kissed her once more. "I love you, Stephanie of Talmberg."

"I love you too, Henry of Skalitz."

For the rest of the evening, the castle walls were filling with loud groans and pleasured moans.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty simple, I know. I'm still getting used to writing smut. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I had a lot of fun writing this fic.
> 
> Til next time.


End file.
